


Sherlock Fics

by pokieecat



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, john watson - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, Steven Moffat Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokieecat/pseuds/pokieecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various fics about the different ships from BBC Sherllock. A little Johnlock heavy, I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johnlock 1

Today was the day, Dr. John H Watson was going to clean the kitchen. He had finally convinced his boyfriend, flatmate, and co-worker, Sherlock Holmes, that now was the time to do so. All of Sherlock's experiments had overtaken the room to the point where John no longer felt comfortable making a plain cup of tea. It had taken some convincing, but John had persuaded his way into getting his way. Sure, he may now owe Sherlock an entire night, but it was well worth it. It wasn't as if sleeping with his boyfriend was a burden to John. John tied his apron and put on some rubber gloves. 

Nearly two hours later, John had finished, holding a cup of freshly brewed tea, just as Sherlock came bursting through the door. Sherlock rushed over to John, grabbed his cup, and pulled him towards their bedroom. John was sort of in a daze, but he was more than willing to comply with his lover's request. Just as abruptly as Sherlock had entered, he now turned to John and kissed him roughly. Both men touched foreheads and breathed heavily.

“Not that I'm complaining, but what is this all about, Sherlock?” John asked, stunned that Sherlock had taken the first move; normally, that was his job.

“I solved it, John! It was me, I was right. I told Lestrade but all I got was 'blah, blah, nobody does that anymore, Sherlock,' but apparently they do. Because I solved the case, John!” Sherlock said excitedly. John noticed that Sherlock's eyes had especially dark circles, this case had kept his boyfriend up for many days. But, John knew Sherlock was in no mood for arguing about sleep.

“I guess we should go tell Mrs. Hudson then,” John said, as he began to head to their landlady's own flat.

“No, not at this hour, John. She is most definitely sleeping, that hip of hers needs rest. Plus, we have many things we need to be getting to in our room, John,” Sherlock said, as he grabbed John by the arm. This prevented John from going anywhere, and led Sherlock to be the one in charge. John shrugged, and the two entered their room.

John looked over at his sleeping companion's steady breathing. "Really, Sherlock?" John pondered, not ten minutes had gone by since the detective suggested that the two men 'go to bed.' But, Sherlock had just completed a case, and he really did need the rest. Plus, John enjoyed the moments when Sherlock's obnoxious comments were quieted down. John smiled to himself and rolled over to wrap his arm around Mr. Holmes's sleeping body.

It was the next morning at 221B, and both John and Sherlock woke up to a pounding on the door. The couple groggily descended the stairs. John headed to the freshly cleaned kitchen in the hopes of starting to brew a new pot of tea, but that wasn't going to happen today, because two men promptly pulled him into the main seating area with them. John looked to Sherlock for answers, and Sherlock winked. Something was going on, but his boyfriend didn't seem the least bit worried.

John shrugged, it was probably Sherlock's brother, Mycroft Holmes, overreacting to yet another event in the Parliament proceedings. 

“Dr. Watson, are you aware that your boyfriend has stolen important government information, just to tease his older brother?” The first suited man asked.

John didn't answer because he was looking directly at Sherlock. The two men burst out laughing.


	2. Lestrade x Donut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade right as he says, "Not my division!"

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade looked at the box of pastries lying in front of him, there was only one donut left. Sherlock Holmes was blabbering about something again, but it seemed trivial to the older man. So he reached for the pastry and looked at the younger Holmes gentleman.

“Not my division, Sherlock,” he said loudly, but the underlying tones were calm. But his mind was elsewhere. That beautiful holed masterpiece. The glaze dripping over the edge. Greg needed it in his mouth. He was even more drawn to it than he had been to his wife's body as a newlywed.


	3. Sherlolly 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never again shall I write Sherlolly, I don't ship it, soak it up whilst it lasts...

"Mousy little Molly Hooper, not so mousy now are you? More like a cat, feral on the inside." Sherlock Holmes crooned into the hair of his sleeping pattern. It was a rather light sleep, and as Molly heard the baritone voice her eyelids fluttered.

She looked up at the man whose arms she was currently wrapped in and smiled, Sherlock had actually stayed tonight. Often were the nights when Molly would wake up alone. It wasn't as though she could blame Sherlock though, he couldn't risk having John know that they were together. Doctor Watson had quite a mouth on him, never mind the fact that he would be hurt that Sherlock was seeing somebody without confiding in his closest friend.

Molly decided she needed to savor this moment for as long as it would last, she had no idea the next time Sherlock would stay. So, the petite woman looked at her partner and smiled. She said the one thing she knew would make Sherlock stay longer.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee." And with that Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective extrodinaire was completely at the will of Molly Hooper, if even for a moment.


	4. Smauglock 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably only Hobbit crossover, just saw Desolation, couldn't help myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still a work in progress

This dragon was incredibly old and incredibly wise, but the two do not always mean a dragon will be fair. Wise men are just as likely to be cruel as the men who are ignorant. This was the case of the dragon Smauglock, he had single-handedly destroyed a great dwarven civilization, with his massive intellect and fiery breath. Many years Thorin Oakenshield had waited to get his revenge, and soon his day would come, for the dwarf was now allied with the doctor-turned-burglar Johnbo Baggins.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Facebook, Just The Two Of Us Against The Rest Of The World -Sherlock Holmes page, I'm admin Lestrudel. Tweet me @new_genre or @sassy_trap


End file.
